


The Late Night

by fangirlsunited



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsunited/pseuds/fangirlsunited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking Mereen, Jorah and Daenerys celebrate with a feast with their comrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner

The feast was before them, a full dinner of pork, beef, salads, and endless sweets. Half of the wines in the seven kingdoms were on the table. The victory of taking Mereen was a very large one, and Daenerys had many plans of what she would do with her ruling. After all of her friends had arrived for supper; Missandei, Jorah, Daario, and Ser Barristan, they began to indulge on all the food in front of them. The pork melted in Daenerys mouth, and the desserts were exquisite. Along the whole meal, Jorah had been glancing at Daenerys as always. She knows that he loves her very much, but she's not quite sure how she feels about him. A low key love possibly? Who knows. Dany would never want to hurt Jorah; they both cared for each other enormously.  
"Your Grace" exclaimed Ser Barristan. "Your victory was marvelous today."  
"It was not my victory, but Daarios, kind Ser." Said Dany. Jorah winced at this fact. Was he jealous?  
"Quite right, my Queen" Daario mentioned. "But thank you for giving me the opportunity to serve you in this deed." As Dany was chatting with Daario over dinner, she could feel Jorah becoming agitated. How could he be so selfish?  
As the dinner went on everyone was discussing battle tactics for invading Westeros, Dany didn't like this talk at a cheerful meal but she went along with it. Jorah liked discussing these plans, for he wanted to be the savior who leads his Queen to victory. Daenerys always knew that. but at one moment, as both the Queen and Jorah caught eyes, he stopped and gave her an honest smile that showed love and happiness. Dany was thankful he did this, and returned the same smile.  
At the end of the feast, Dany told to Missandei, "My friend, go thank the people of Mereen for gifting us with this wonderful meal."  
"Right away, Khalessi." She replied. Dinner was finished, and everyone was so full from the overwhelming deliciousness of it all.  
"Goodnight, my Queen." Said Daario to Dany. He pecked her on the cheek, then drunkenly stumbled back to his chambers. He had drank a little too much wine, but Dany was graceful in her step and drank the water instead. She wanted her mind to be clear for thought tonight.


	2. The After-Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys notices Jorah still waiting for her after dinner. What possibly could he want?

Everyone was leaving but Jorah. He was still watching Dany, as if in a trance. She was surprised he was still here, she thought he would have left out of annoyance of seeing her and Daario flirting.  
"Khalessi." He slowly whispered. His voice was deep and husky. That voice ran shivers up Daenerys spine and flushed her cheeks with pink pigmentation. She loved it when he said her name like that.  
"Yes?" The Queen replied, anxious to hear him.  
"I wish to bid you congratulations on this great day of victory. You have conquered Mereen, and have conquered my heart." Dany have heard of his love only once before, a year ago now. But now to hear him say it again, somehow she cherished it. Maybe she did want more from Jorah. She grazed over to him, like a doe to its mate. She felt herself heating up. She did want this, she realized. All along, her thoughts have been with Jorah. And his thoughts have been with his Khalessi.  
"Ser Jorah, you are too gracious. I need to praise you on your efforts for defending and serving me for this long. My complete gratitude is given to you, along with my heart as well. My thoughts have been about you, as of late. Jorah I begin to feel like I'm falling in love, could you help me speed up the process?" Dany said. Jorah was stunned. He was not at all expecting Daenerys to give back affections for him. But oh gods, he loved it. He became short of words, so instead, he walked over to his new Queen. Jorah ran his hands down Danys bodice and rested them on her hips.  
"Is this a cruel joke my Queen, or is it true?" He exclaimed.  
"It will always, and forever be true." She replied. Their faces were getting close now, noses already touching. Dany rested her small hands on Jorahs, and moved them up, slowly, until he was caressing her face. He was nine inches taller than her, so she was always looking up at him. Jorah wanted to live in this moment forever.  
"I love you Khalessi, never let me go." Daenerys' heart bloomed like a tropical flower. She couldn't resist. She pulled him in by his collar and forced his lips to collide with hers. Their bodies seemed to become as one as Jorah pushed himself against her, and he lustfully ran his hands through her silver mane. They ceased the kissing only for a moment, to speak to each other. Both of them were breathing heavily.  
"Do you trust me, Jorah?"  
"With all my soul, Khalessi." Jorah murmered.  
"I trust you completely. The words I am about to say would rarely be gifted to another mortal man. I will give you the power to do what you want with me. But before you do it, you must say what you are going to do."  
I want to love you now and forever khalessi. Leave me at that and I will be the happiest man alive.


	3. The Bear and the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah and Daenerys take things to another level.

When the Dragon and the Bear arrived at Daenerys' chambers, the whole world seemed to stand still. Jorah tossed his Khalessi onto her bed and slunk towards her, like an eager cat. When Jorah touched his Queens skin it was as hot as when she stepped into the burning pyre. He ran his hands down her body as he began to look up at her illuminating face. Her eyes shone a violet light that Jorah had never seen in his life, and it fascinated him. This light in his Khalessi's eyes drew him to her, closer and closer. At last, when his eyes had locked with hers for more than a moment he pressed is face against hers once again.  
"Mmmy Queen" He purred against her soft skin. This made Daenerys so seduced by her Bear's voice. She locked her palms around his broad shoulders as they tossed and turned on the slippery silk sheets.  
"Jorah the Andal; My lover" She replied back. Dany began to slide his shirt off of his chest, and stopped kissing only for a moment. She was sitting on top of him as he laid down, in a trance from the Khalessi. She watched Jorah's chest rise and fall in anticipation. When he got his tunic off, she stood on the cold hard tile and let her gown sink to the floor in a heavenly grace. Jorah still was on the bed, stunned by his Queens beauty; her form was absolutely perfect. Daenerys saw a stirring in his trousers. She walked over to her bear, ready for him to take her as she was. She carefully unlaced his breeches as the Dragon and the Bear let their mouths dance together, and jorah felt himself rise out of the cage that the breeches caused. The Queen climed on top of her Bear as she felt it going inside her. Both of them moaned in synchronization as they fell farther into pleasure than ever before. Jorah grasped his Queen's hips as he slid her up and down, delving into her mysterious eyes. He Questioned, 'Would this only last a night? Or will this relationship with Daenerys sustain?' He could not tell. Jorah decided just to cherish this moment just as it was right now.


End file.
